Everything's the Way it Belongs
by Why Don't You Take a Seat
Summary: After the trying night at The Glen Capri Motel and Scott's delirious attempted suicide. Allison can't stand the thought of losing the one person who has made her feel special and ventures to return everything to the way it was supposed to be. Each chapter will be an additional or altered scene from an episode, starting from S3 EP6.


Allison woke from her sleep in an instance. Sweat dripping from her forehead and sickening twisting feeling consuming her stomach. She tried to remember what had woken up, she remembered what she dreamed about. _She remembered standing outside at the Glenn Capri Motel as Stiles began to talk Scott down from the edge which he currently was staring straight over the edge of. He was standing in the middle of the gasoline with a lit flare. Before anyone could do anything the flare dropped from his hand and began to plummet to the floor. It was as if time had slowed as Stiles jumped away from the explosion that was about the light and the ear-piercing scream that came straight from Lydia as it hit the ground with Scott standing right in the middle. Allison fell apart on the floor screaming and crying as she watched the boy that she loved, the boy she would always love incinerate in a blazing inferno. Nothing else mattered, but this one event had shattered her beyond repair._ It had been a nightmare, but an unsettling one to say the least as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as another dripped down her cheek. She propped herself up and looked across the bus where Scott had fallen asleep. She had forgotten how peaceful Scott looked when he slept, it was a sight she hadn't seen since they broke up and truth be told it was one that she missed. It was one of the many things she had missed and after the traumatic experience they had just endured in the night had been the straw to break the camel's back.

Allison pushed herself up, making sure not to disturb Stiles or Lydia. She tapped Scott and rubbed her hand along his arm. She saw Scott's eyes began to splinter open as he responded to her touch. He slowly grabbed her hand with his and whispered to her.  
"Is something wrong Allison? I can hear your heartbeat and it's fast." She simply responded by shaking her head and beckoned him to follow her. He got up and followed her to a place away from the bus or from anyone sleeping. "Allison, tell me what's happening because I know something is wrong!" He could see Allison begin to stress and to worry.  
"I'm so sorry, this is selfish to bring up after everything that happened tonight!" Scott shook his head and just gave her one of his award winning smiles that could melt an ice queen's heart.  
"Allison, I don't care what happened tonight, I care about you and I want to know what's wrong." She sighed and took a deep breath.  
"Well that's it Scott. I do care what happened tonight! It was absolutely terrifying, let alone the nightmare I had where you actually died! It scared me shitless Scott." Scott just pulled her into a hug and buried her head in his chest.  
"I'm here Allison, I'm fine. I didn't die and it's going to be fine." She felt reassured simply by his presence but feeling his warmth only helped her more.  
"How can you always be so sure? I've never been more scared in my life, not when I found out about the supernatural and not when I found out you were a werewolf, not when Gerard messed with my head. Scott, losing you was the most terrifying things I've ever thought about or felt." She felt Scott chuckle deep in his chest before he pulled her head from s chest with his two hand on either side of face and smiled.  
"It's not easy to get rid of me! I would never leave you like that Allison."  
"Sooner you'll be even harder to get rid of." Scott looked at her strangely, with a question growing across his face.  
"What do you mean by that?" Allison quickly covered her ass.  
"Don't worry." She said as her mind skipped back to the flash of pure Alpha red in Scott's eyes. She didn't think it was possible to just become an alpha, but anyone could manage to do it without killing it would be Scott. "But Scott, after almost losing you I know I couldn't handle it and..."  
"Allison, stop staying that. I'm not going anywhere." Allison laughed as Scott whipped a tear from her rosy cheeks.  
"Scott, I'm trying to say I want to get back together. I love you too much. I think I've known that I made a mistake for a while, but after this I don't think I could stay away." Allison could the see the smile crack it's way across Scott's face as the dimples and beautiful brown puppy eyes came out to play as well.  
"I think I can agree with that. Allison, you know I never stopped loving you. I missed you so much!" Scott said as he began to lower his lips to hers. He ghosted his lips over her's it was something he had missed, the feeling of her warm breath hitting his lips and his cheeks. He relived the pressure between them and pressed his lips to hers. It felt so familiar and so right and it felt like it had been an eternity. It was slow, calm and emotional and when they parted, they leant their foreheads together. "Never leave me ever again. I'm not sure if I could survive it again because I love you way too much." Allison smiled in response.  
"I wouldn't either. You've still got your room key haven't you?" Scott laughed.  
"You know I would never turn it down, but I think we're both a little emotionally damaged and need to rest a little. I love you, but I think we need to sleep." Scott said in an almost depressed smiled and began to taunt him.  
"It's not because you're worried we're going too fast is it?" She sarcastically remarked which elicited a laugh from Scott.  
"Going too fast? We've already done everything, so there's nothing to be going too fast towards. If I remember we finished off those firsts together a long time ago." She began to laugh as well.  
"Shut up! Maybe we should get back to the bus so we don't wake up Stiles and Lydia." Scott nodded and agreed. He lowered his hand to hers and intertwined their fingers.

When Stiles woke up to the sun beaming in through the bus' windows the first thing he saw was Lydia who looked happy with a smile covering her entire face.  
"Lydia what's with the happy face?" He saw her point to the back seat, the long conjoined one.  
"Look!" Stiles picked himself up and locked at the back where he saw his best friend twisted up with the love of his life. He could see Allison resting her head on his chest as it rose and fell. His arms were holding her tight to him and he had a smile on his face, one that looked like it wouldn't leave his face any time soon. Stiles couldn't help but be happy for his best friend who had found his way back to the woman he was pretty sure Scott would spend the rest of his life with.  
"The Stars have aligned once again and everything's the way it belongs. " Lydia laughed.  
"We all knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time. They love each other too much."


End file.
